This invention concerns an improved forming roll for rolling cylindrical metal bodies from cylindrical rod stock, and a method of making the same.
It is known to prepare rolled metal cylindrical bodies or slugs, for use in ore crushing or as blanks for the production of bearing rollers, by feeding a heated cylindrical metal rod longitudinally between a pair of forming rolls, in a direction generally parallel to the axes of the forming rolls, at least one of the rolls having a helical metal rib which serves to part the cylindrical rod into cylindrical slugs as the rod proceeds axially along the gap between the forming rolls. The known grooved forming rolls for use in such a method have the disadvantage that their efficiency in parting the slugs from the metal rod is relatively low, and on the one hand the forming roll is subjected to uneven load and relatively high wear, whereas, on the other hand the metal rod is subjected to undue deformation during the initial stage of the parting operation so that the metal slugs produced are of relatively low quality and the wastage of metal is relatively high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a forming roll having a profile which enables more efficient production of metal slugs and having a higher quality and to the required shape and dimension than those hitherto produced by a method of the above type.